


The Queen in The North

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose will have his share of the North, and with no debt to pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen in The North

When the boy locked his mother away from the others, it only made it easy for him to approach her. He wanted his cut in the North, with no debt to be paid, and she was the answer.

Her grieve painted her a marvelous picture. She looked like the afrescos in Dreadfort, those pale women, bathed in blood, the grace of a lady, the vicious of a true Bolton. Perhaps, the Starks didn’t ruin her whole, maybe she was like him, fated to feast in wolf’s blood. A worthy woman, to share half a kingdom with.

Those delicate hands grasp my neck, nails digging in my skin, more wolf than woman. Her long hair tangles in my hand, I will make her wield to me, I will flay her Stark skin and make a Bolton out of her.


End file.
